My Princess
by kanon1010
Summary: negri yang diliputi kegelapan selama 2 tahun. sebgai ratu apa yang Naruto lakukan hingga negrinya seperti itu dan mengapa bisa ada Sasuke seorang pendatang baru yang mau menbantunya? .. SasuXFemNaru... mind to read and review ? sankyuuu...


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Pairing : Sasuke X fem Naruto

Warning : typo, agak OOC, AU, dll…

a/n : cerita ini konsepnya kanon ambil dari salah satu cuplikan di anime tsubasa chronicle karya Clamp. Hanya konsepnya tetapi berbeda cerita

Have a nice read…

Dozoo~

**My Princess**

\(^0^)\./(^3^)/

.

Tersebutlah sebuah negri yang sebagian besar masyarakatnya bisa menggunakan sihir. Kekuatan mereka berasal dari matahari yang menyinari negri tersebut, jika malam hari kekuatan mereka akan melemah. Suatu hari diadakan pemilihan ratu baru untuk memimpin negri tersebut. Para tetua dari kerajaan, menunggu kabar dari sang raja sebelumnya siapakah yang akan menjadi penerus kerajaan selanjutnya melalui mimpi sang raja.

Pemilihan ratu atau raja di negri ini sangatlah unik. Apabila sang raja/ratu telah memimpikan seseorang di dalam mimpinya, berarti orang itu akann menjadi penerus kerajaan mau tak mau itu harus dan apabila telah terpilih menjadi penerus kerajaan, orang tersebut akan dihilangkan segala ingatan di diri orang itu dengan maksud, bahwa seorang pemimpin kerjaan haruslah memiliki hati yang bersih tanpa ada pikiran dari dunia luar. Hingga tiga tahun bila raja/ratu itu telah memimpikan orang yang akan menjadi penerusnya maka ingatannya akan dikembalikan, begitu seterusnya terjadi 3 tahun sekali.

Malam ini, setelah mendapat kabar dari Raja Shikamaru bahwa ia memimpikan seorang gadis berumur sekitar 17 tahun, dengan rambut pirang panjang, memiliki bola mata berwarna biru yang cerah dan di masing-masing pipinya terdapat tiga gurat garis seperti kucing. Dengan segera para tetua kerajaan menyuruh pasukan mencari gadis tersebut dan tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukannya.

.

.

-di lain tempat-

Seorang gadis yang sedang dicari-cari oleh kerajaan, sedang asik bermain di sungai di tengah hutan. Ya gadis itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Kedua orang tuanya telah lama meninggal dalam perang sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu dimana negri HI ini diserang oleh para perompak berkekuatan gelap. Untunglah Raja Sarutobi, yang saat itu menjabat sebagai pnerus kerajaan bertindak dengan cepat dan memusnahkan semua perompak walaupun banyak nyawa warganya yang melayang termasuk kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Naruto! Ayo segera pulang, hari mulai senja." Teriak seorang wanita paruh baya dari arah luar hutan.

"Yaa, grandma aku segera kembali." Balas Naruto

Naruto sekarang tinggal hanya berdua dengan neneknya, Tsunade. Kemampuan sihir Tsunade adalah sihir penyembuhan, atau namanya medical. Oleh karena itu Tsunade bekerja sebagai dokter di rumah sakit negri HI. Sedangkan Naruto memiliki kemapuan sihir yang masih labil tetapi ia bisa menggandakan dirinya dan memasak adlah kehaliannya juga.

"Grandma, mau makan apa malam ini?" tanya Naruto ketika ia kembali dari hutan.

"Apa saja, yang penting ada red wine nya." Tsunde duduk di sofa.

"Haizz Grandma jangan keseringan minum red wine nanti kesehatanmu bisa buruk, teh hijau saja ya lagipula baa-chan kenapa tak praktek di rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakan beberapa piring lalu hanya dengan menjentikan jarinya sudah tersaji berbagai makanan di meja makan.

"Aku istirahat dulu, lagipula ada Haruno yang membantu disana dan jug-" perkataan Tsunade terhenti saat terdengar sebuah ketukan dari pintu rumah mereka.

**Tok..tok..tok.. **"Ya sebentar.." Naruto langsung menuju pintu rumahnya dan membukanya lalu terlihat 2 orang pria berpakaian seperti butler dengan kemeja hitam di dalamnya lalu rompi berwarna abu-abu dan luarnya jas berwarna putih dan masing-masing di kantong ada rantai berwarna perak yang terhubung dengan sebuah jam dan sekitar 5 orang penjaga berpakaian dari besi mengawalnya dari belakang, kelihatannya mereka seperti orang-orang dari kerajaan.

"Apakah anda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?" tanya salah seorang pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga dikedua sisi pipinya.

"Ya, saya sendiri ada apa ya? Kalian dari kerajaan?"

"Benar dan sekarang anda harus ikut kami ke istana, penobatan sebagai ratu akan segera dimulai." Timpal pria disebelahnya memakai kacamata hitam bulat.

"Eh.. apa-apaan nih, siapa yang jadi ratu? Tidak aku tidak mau pergi." Naruto membrontak saat salah seorang penjaga memegang tangannya, ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya tetapi kedua tangannya sudah di pegang oleh dua penjaga.

"Hei ada apa ini? Kiba, Shino kenapa kalian mau membawa cucuku?" tanya Tsunade muncul dari dalam sambil memegang gelas red winenya.

"Ah, dokter Tsunade maafkan kelancangan kami. Tetapi nona Namikaze harus seger ke istana karena raja Shikamaru telah bermimpi tentang nona Namikaze sebagai pemimpin kerajaan selanjutnya dan upaca penobatan akan segera dilaksanakan." ujar pesuruh kerajaan yang bernama Kiba.

"Benarkah? Jika raja telah berkata demikian kau harus ikut mereka Naru, demi kelangsungan negri kita."

"Ta-tapi grandma.. aku gak mau!" Naruto mulai menitikan airmatanya.

"Maafkan grandma Naru, tapi kau harus. Bawa dia Kiba, Shino." perintah Tsunade

"Baik." jawab mereka berdua dan dengan sekejap mereka telah mengilang bersamaan dengan Naruto sedangkan Tsunade tersenyum sedih melihat cucu kesayangannya pergi dan akan menjadi ratu negri ini, berarti pula ingatan Naruto akan dihilangkan sepenuhnya selama 3 tahun hingga masa jabatannya terganti.

.

.

-2 tahun kemudian-

Sorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model rambut mencuat melawan gravitasi, memiliki kulit putih porslen dan wajah tampan sebagai pelengkap. Sedang berjalan di dalam hutan tanpa arah, ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya berjalan. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pengelana yang berkeliling dunia hanya untuk menghindari masa lalunya dan tak berniat untuk kembali ke negri asalnya.

Ia seorang ahli sihir terbaik di negrinya, walaupun begitu ia telah menetapkan diri agar tidak memakai sihirnya yang besar lagi hanya memakai ilmu sihir ringan untuk membantunya selama ini. Kakinya terus berjalan mencari tempat beristirahat karena hari telah malam. Hingga sampailah ia di depan sebuah gerbang yang amat besar dan bertemu dengan penjaga gerbang tersebut.

"Bisa berikan tanda pengenal?" tanya penjaga itu pada Sasuke. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke segera memberikan tanda pengenalnya dan penjaga itu mengijinkannya masuk. Dengan subuah jentikan jari gerbang tersebut terbuka dan menutup kembali ketika Sasuke telah berada didalam.

Sasuke berkeliling melihat isi kota, keadaan memang telah gelap bahkan ada bintang dan bulan. Tetapi orang-orang masih sangat ramai beraktivitas seakan-akan itu siang hari. Sasuke pun memutuskan memasuki sebuah tempat peristirahatan dan memesan kamar untuk beberapa hari. Lalu kembali keluar menuju ke tempat makan.

"Selamat datang, untuk berapa orang tuan?" seorang wanita manis berambu pirang dengan kuncir 4 dikepalanya menyambut kedatangan Sasuke

"Hanya satu."

"Silahkan ikuti saya." Pelayan wanita itu mengantar Sasuke ke sebuah meja dekat jendela dan dilihat kembali masih banyak orang berlalu-lalang padahal waktu telah menunjukan pukul 11.

"Hoaam.. mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang pria berambut seperti nanas dengan wajah yang mengantuk

"Kopi hitam, roti bakar dan salad tomat." Setelah memberikan pesanannya pria yang tadi bertanya segera menjentikan jarinya dan tersajilah makanan yang dimaksud diatas meja Sasuke.

"Sihir?" Sasuke tak mengira bahwa pria tersebut memiliki ilmu sihir, ia mengira hanya penjaga tadi.

"Iya, semua orang di negri ini memiliki ilmu sihir." Timpal si pelayan wanita tadi.

"Hn."

"Apa kau pendatang baru? Namaku Temari, tempat ini milikku dan pria yang menyediakanmu makanan namanya Shikamaru ex king. Hihihi " ujar temari sambil tertawa kecil

"Hentikan itu aku tak suka kau berkata ex king." Shikamaru terlihat tak senang

"Tetapi memang kenyataannya begitu kan?"

"Ehm, maaf menyela pembicaraan kalian. Ada yang mau kutanyakan." Sasuke membuka pembicaraan dan kedua orang itu hanya memandangnya dan tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke yakin mereka mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Apakah negri ini selalu malam? Tak ada siang? Karena kulihat walaupun hari gelap dan telah menunjukan pukul 11 , orang-orang diluar sana masih beraktivitas ." tanya Sasuke sambil meninum kopinya sedangkan Temari dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan dan menghela napas.

"Negri ini bukannya selalu malam tetapi matahari tidak mau bersinar kembali. Hal ini sudah berlangsung selama 2 tahun semenjak penobatan ratu yang baru."

"Hn?" 2 kata mewakilkan bahwa Sasuke masih belum puas atas penjelasan yang diberikan Temari, lalu Shikamru tanpa dipersilahkan Sasuke duduk di kursi kosong didepannya.

"Negri ini sebenarnya membutuhkan matahari sebagai kekuatan utama sihir kami, dan ratu sebagai pemimpin negri inilah harus menjaga kesatabilan antara siang dan malam. Akan tetapi semenjak ratu yang baru dinobatkan dan ia tak menginginkan mejadi seorang pemimpin ia terus mengurung diri di istana sehingga tak ada niat hidup dalam dirinya walaupun semua memori ingatan dan perasaan dihilangkan dari tubuhnya." Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu semua ingatan dan perasan dihilangkan apa?"

"Jadi, menurut para tetua dn roh Kyuubi sebagai penjaga negri ini. Seorang pemimpin negri harus lah berjiwa suci bagaikan bayi yang tak ada dosa dan belum mengerti perasaan apa-apa. Oleh karena itu ratu kami dihilangkan ingatan dan perasaan dalam dirinya agar ia menjadi polos selama masa jabatannya jika ia telah turun dari masa jabatannya ingatannya akan dikembalikan."

"Dan kejadian ini, diakibatkan oleh ratu kami yang sekarang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, ia tak ingin memimpin negri kami sehingga ia tak mau mengunakan kekuatan sihirnya, membuat matahari enggan bersinar kembali. Jika hal ini terus berlangsung hingga masa jabatannya seluruh kekuatan sihir kami akan hilang dan matahari tak akan bersinar kembali." Temari menambah penjelasan dari shikamaru sedangkan Sasuke mulai serius mendengarkannya. Dari seluruh negri yang pernah ia kunjungi dengan cara menyebrang antar dimensi, negri ini membuatnya tertarik.

**PHOOF…** tiba-tiba munculah 2 pria yang berpakaian ala butler.

"Anda bisa ikut kami ke istana?" tanya pria yang berkacamata hitam kepada Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mad tidak bisa dijelaskan disini. Tapi kami tau bahwa anda berasal dari negri Konoha salah satu negri sihir terbaik dan kami meminta sedikit bantuan anda." Lanjut seseorang disebelahnya pria berkacamata itu.

"Hn, maaf aku sudah tak menggunakan sihir lagi."

"Heh? Kenapaa?" Temari merespon pernytaan Sasuke.

"Kami mohon tuan Uchiha, tolong bantu negri kami. Dengan kekuatan sihirmu bantulah ratu kami." Si pria bertatao segitiga itu berkata dengan prihatin. Dalam hati Sasuke ia pun penasara apa yang terjadi dengan sang ratu apa mungkin ia sudah tua makanya ia tak mau menerima jabatannya sebagai ratu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak menjamin bahwa aku akan mengunakan sihir." Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke dibawa ke istana dalam sekejap saja.

.

Sekarang ia berada di depan pintu kamar sang ratu, pintu putih yang besar dengan berbagai ukiran dan kedua butler itu mebuka pintu kamar. Suara khas pintu besar terdengar dan mata Sasuke langsung terpana melihat sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan gaun berwarna abu-abu dengan mahkota menghiasi kepalanya. Ia sedang duduk di pinggir jendela dan seekor burung biru di tangannya. Begitu melihat ada yang masuk ke kamarnya ia melepaskan sang burung dan memasukannya ke dalam sangkar.

Sang ratu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya. Ketika itu Sasuke makin dibuat terpana oleh sosok sang ratu. Wajah sang ratu sangat manis dengan 3 guratan halus di kedua pipinya dan bola mata biru yang sangat indah, tetapi memancarkan kesenduan ya dialah Uzumaki Naruto, ratu negri HI. Seketika itu Sasuke langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto dan berlutut dihadapannya. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan ketakutan dan mundur agar menjaga jarak dengan pria tersebut.

"Jangan takut, yang mulia. Perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Sasuke dan saya datang untuk menjadi teman yang mulia." Ujar Sasuke sambil masih berlutut menghadap Naruto.

"Sa-su-ke? Te-man?" Naruto berkata dengan tergagap dan mulai berani menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Iya teman maukah anda menerima uluran tangan saya Ratu Naruto?" Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya menunggu respon dari Naruto dan kedua butler yang bernama Kiba dan Shino menunggu dengan cemas.

"Te-man? Be-nar-kah?" Naruto mulai mendekati Sasuke walaupun masih berbicara dengan terbata-bata karena sudah 2 tahun tak berbicara dan perasaan serta ingatannya menghilang. Naruto langsung mennerima uluran tangan dari Sasuke seketika wajahnya tersenyum dan sekelilingnya tercipta diagram sihir dan cahaya putih menyelimutinya kemudian menghilang bersama Naruto dan Sasuke….

"Cepat cari Ratu! Gawat ratu keluar istana.." Kiba teriak panik memanggil segala bantuan.

"Tenang Kiba, akan ku kirimkan bala bantuan untuk segera mencari ratu Naruto." Shino pun dengan kekuatan sihirnya memanggil bala bantuan tim pencari terbaik kerajaan untuk segera menemukan ratu Naruto. Dengan cepat berita Naruto meninggalkan istana menjadi heboh. Ia harus dicegah agar tidak sampai keluar dari gerbang istana jika tidak nyawa Naruto terancam.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Sasuke dan Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah café di pinggir jalan. Tentu saja Naruto sudah berganti pakaian dan rambutnya yang digerai telah dikuncir menjadi dua agar penyamarannya tidak ketahuan. Sedangkan Sasuke juga sudah mengubah pakaiannya yang tadinya memakai baju yang bisa dikatakan "aneh" karena bajunya berwarna biru dongker dengan model two piece dan jubah panjang berwarna putih serta tongkat sedangkan pedangnya tetap dibawanya. Sekarang ia berpakaian seperti warga disana.

'_**Ingat Sasuke, kau hnya bisa membaawa Ratu berjalan-jalan hanya sekitar negri ini. Jika dia sampai keluar dari gerbang utama ataupun menuju hutan intinya diluar semua batas negri ini maka nyawa Naruto akan hilang'**_

Perkataan dari Shikamaru saat ia mampir kembali ke tempat makan Temari selalu terngiang-ngiang. Dan ia harus menjaga jangan sampai Naruto keluar dari batasan-batasan teritorial. Entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke hingga ia mau repot-repot membantu Naruto. Ia merasa saat pertama kali melihat Naruto, mata birunya megatakan ia ingin dibebaskan dengan tatapan sendu dan Sasuke tak suka hal itu.

Dan sekarang, ia melihat Naruto sedang meminum coklat hangat yang dipesankannya dengan wajah yang riang, membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"I-ni na-ma-nya apa sa-sa..?" Naruto terdiam sebentar mencoba memikirkan nama pemuda dihadapannya.

"Sasuke.." potong Sasuke.

"Iya Sa-suke.." Naruto benar-benar bagaikan boneka yang baru bisa bicara wajah lugunya menandakan ia benar-benar tak memiliki perasaan maupun ingatan sangat polos seperti anak kecil.

"Itu namanya coklat, kau suka?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil membersihkan sisa coklat dibibir Naruto dengan sapu tangan.

"Apa itu su-ka?" dengan memiringkan kepalanya Naru bertanya dengan wjaha bingung.

"Um.. gimana ya suka itu berarti Naruto senang saat melakukannya." Jelas Sasuke dengan sedikit kebingungan

"Senang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Senang itu kalau Naruto ga merasa kesepian dan sedih lagi, ngerti?" Sasuke berharap Naruto menerti maksudnya kali ini. Susah juga ternyata ia harus lebih banyak memberikan Naruto pelajaran.

"Nger-ti.. Naru-to ngerti.. kalau be-gitu Naru-to suka sama Sa-suke," Ujarnya sambil tersenyum amat manis membuat Sasuke tak kuasa menahan rona wajahnya. "Ka-lau Sa-suke suka sama Naru-to?" lanjutnya.

"Hn, suka" balasnya singkat

"Be-nar kah?" harapnya dengan mata berninar-binar

"Hn"

Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kaget atas perlakuan sang ratu yang baru saja ditemuinya meskipun begitu ia membalas pelukan Naruto yang hangat itu.

"Sudah habis coklat mu? Bagaimana jika kita pergi ketempat lain?" ajak Sasuke dan langsung di iyakan Naruto. Dengan menggenggam tangan Naruto terbentuk kembali diagaram sihir yang segera menghilangkan mereka dan membawa mereka kesuatu tempat. Tentu saja Sasuke menyeimbangkan kekuatan Naruto agar tidak keluar batas.

.

"Jadi, benar tadi dia kemari bersama yang mulia?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru

"Benar dan setelah berganti pakaian mereka pergi." Jawab Shikamaru santai

"Kena tak kau cegah! Kau tau kan jika ratu keluar dari batasan-batasan nyawanya akan terancam?" Kiba menarik kerah baju Shikamaru.

"Sudah Kiba, tenangkan dirimu ingat dia mantan Raja kita." Shino mencoba menenagkan parternya itu.

"Maafkan saya yang diluar kendali."

"Tenang saja, aku percaya dengan Uchiha itu karena ia telah kuperingatkan. Biarkan yang mulia menikmati suasana diluar istana. Munkin dengan keberadaan pria itu yang mulia Naruto akan berubah."

"Kuharap begitu, tetapi para tentara suruhan para tetua kerajaan telah bergerak mencari keberadaan yang mulia Naruto dan menganggap pria Uchiha itu mencuiknya." Shino berkata setelah mendapat kabar dari tim pencarinya.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera menemukan mereka duluan, jika tidak para tetua itu akan membunuh Uchiha." kata Temari dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kiba dan Shino kemudian mereka berdua telah menghilang.

"Cih, sungguh merepotkan.."

.

Sasuke telah mengajak Naruto berkeliling kota, dari mengajaknya bermain di taman bermain, melihat petunjukan sirkus jalanan, makan eskrim, dan sekarang mereka duduk-duduk di taman. Naruto sudah bisa berbicara dengan baik walaupun masih ada kata-kata yang sulit diucapkannya dan ia juga telah memahami berbagai hal selama Sasuke mengajarinya.

"Naruto, kita kembali ke istana ya." Ajak Sasuke secara perlahan

"Ti-dak! Naruto masih mau ber-main sama Sasuke." Tolak Naruto dengan tegas.

"Kenapa kamu gak mau ke Istana? Kamu punya kewajiban Naruto." Sasuke mengenggam tangan Naruto mencoba mengatakan bahawa ia akan bersama naruto selalu.

"Na-ruto gak su-ka, Naru-to mau kaya burung bisa terbang be-bas.. Sa-suke kenapa mau berteman sama Naru?" tanya Naruto sambil memeprthatikan mata onyx Sasuke, mata yang kelihatannya mengerikan tetapi menenangkan Naruto dan ia percaya bahwa Sasuke bukan orang jahat.

"Karena aku suka sama Naruto, pertama kali liat Naru aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat aku ingin melindungi Naru tetapi Naru harus kembali ke istana." Sasuke mulai mencoba membujuk Naruto lagi.

"Tidak! Naru mau kemabali jika Sasuke ikut bersama Naru. Naru merasa Sasuke sama seperti Naru, Sasuke jangan menangis ya." Ucapnya dengan polos dengan mengusap kedua pipi Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memegang tangan Naruto dan melepaskan dari wajahnya. Dan ciuman sekilas mendarat di pipi tan Naruto seketika wajah Naruto memerah.

"Iya, aku tak akan menagis demi Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah polos Naruto dan memeluk gadis mungil bak boneka tersebut.

**Byar…Brukk **sebuah suara hantaman berasal dari belakang, ternyaa suara itu berasal dari pasukan kerajaan yang ingin menagkap Naruto dan membunuh Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke membawa pergi Naruto ke tempat yang aman dan ia mencoba melawan para pasukan tersebut.

Berbagai jurus ilmu bela diri di keluarkannya , ia tak mau menggunakan sihir sesuai janji dalam dirinya. Pasukan itu terus bermunculan padahal Sasuke telah menebas kepala mereka. Tetapi karena pasuka itu terbuat dari Batu hingga berapa kalipun di hanam akan kembali lagi ke bentuk semula.

"Cih, sungguh menyebalkan mereka semua. Terpaksa harus kupakai kata mantra tersebut. _Daar gaat de ziel smerig vernietiged zonder een spoor _(musnahlah kalian para jiwa kotor, hancur tanapa bekas)" Sasuke merapal mantra dan dengan sekejap para pasukan batu itu hilang berubah menjadi debu dan terbawa oleh angin.

Belum sampai disitu para pasukan berkuda telah datang dengan senjatanya, Sasuke makin kewalahan melawan mereka yang jumlahnya tak terhitung tanpa disadari salah satu dari mereka menangkap Naruto.

"Sa-sukeee! To-loongg.." mendengar jeritan Naruto Sasuke dengan segera menghampiri Naruto dan mencoba menolongnya. Matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan 3 koma berputar di bola matanya. Dengan satu tebasan ia menghabisi si penunggang kuda dan naruto terlepas. Tetapi saat Sasuke sedang fokus pada keselamatan Naruto tanpa disadarinya ada yang memberikan mantra pada Sasuke hingga tubuhnya terpental menabrak pohon dan darah mengucur keluar dai kepalanya.

Naruto shock melihat cairan pekat berwarna merah menggenangi tubuh Sasuke, hingga tanpa disadari emosi yang seharusnya tak ada malah muncul dan membuatnya marah. Seluruh kekuatan Naruto terlepas tanpa kendali para pasukan berkuda itu mendekati Naruto alhasil melah terpelanting jauh. Tubuhnya terselimuti aura berwarna orange dan matanya berubah merah seperti mata rubah. Membuat semua pohon-pohon tumbang dan ia mngamuk tanpa kesadaran bahkan mencelakakan salah seorang butler bernama Neji saat mencoba menengkan Naruto, tetapi itu sia-sia sambil memeluk Sasuke kekuatan Naruto terus keluar tak terkendali dan merusak bangunan di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana ini Shino? Roh Kyuubi merasuki tubuh yang mulia. Jika ini terus berlanjut tubuh yang mulia akan terluka parah." Kiba mnatap ratunya dengan cemas sambil mengawasi dari jauh karena tak mau mengambil resiko terhadap Naruto yang sedang mengamuk.

Saat Kiba dan Shino sedang kebingungan mencari cara menengkan Naruto, Sasuke terbangun dari pingsannya dan memegang tangan Naruto kemudian berbisik di telinga Naruto membuat kekuatan yang lepas kendali itu menjadi lebih teratur dan menghilang.

"Sa-suke tidak apa-apa?" Naruto tanpa ia sadari dan mengerti telah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kamu menagis?" Sasuke meghapus air mata yang membasahai wajah Naruto.

"Naru-t tidak menger-ti kenapa ada air di mata Naru. Kita pergi Sasuke." Kemudian muncul lagi diagram sihir dan membawa mereka pergi.

Kiba dan Shino tak sempat mencegah kepergian mereka, tetapi mereka mengetahui kemana sang ratu membawa Sasuke pergi.

.

Naruto membawa Sasuke kedepan pintu gerbang utama yang menghubungkan negri ini dengan negri lain diluar sana. Ia mencoba membuka pintu gerbang tersebut, tetapi tak bisa karena seluruh kekuatannya telah habis karena keadian tadi jadi ia terduduk lemas. Sasuke yang melihat itu bangkit dari duduknya saat sedang menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

"Kenapa kau membawa ku kesini? Kita harus kembai Naru."Sasuke memapah Naruto

"Naru-to mau keluar bersama Sasu-ke. Kalau Naru kembali ke istana Sasu-ke akan pergi selamanya."

"Tidak Naru, akau berjanji tidak akan pergi. Apakah Naruto tidak suka negri ini?"

"Suka, sangat suka.. tetapi Naru ga suka karena disini ge-lap. Naru benci gelap, gelap sama seperti sepi, Naru-to sedih." Ucapnya menahan isak tangisnya.

"Jangan Nangis, Naru mau negri ini ada matahri biar semua terang?" tanya Sasuke dengan lembut dan dibalas angukan dari Naruto.

"Kau tau ada caranya untuk membuat semuanya tereang, dan bunga-bunga bermekaran dan Naruto busa melihat burung-burung."

"Apa?"

"Naruto kembali ke istana, dan menerima jabatan sebagai ratu negri ini dengan begitu matahari akan bersinar terang sekali." jelas Sasuke dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

"Sa-suke gima-na?" Naruto memegang lengan baju Sasuke agar ia tak pergi.

"Aku akan menunggumu di luar istana."

"Janji?"

"Iya janji.. jadi apa kau mau menjadi ratu negri ini Naru? Dan menyinari semua orang dengan cahaya yang kau sukai?"

"Iya! Naruto mau jadi ratu negri ini!" ujarnya dengan lantang.

Seketika itu sebuah cahaya putih meneylimuti Naruto dan seluruh negri HI, lalu matahari muncul bunga-bunga yang layu bermekaran. Para warga negri HI bersorak kegirangan karena bisa melihat matahari lagi sehingga kekuatan sihir mereka yang melemah bangkit kembali. Semua berkat Sasuke yang meyakinkan Naruto agar mau menerima takdirnya menjadi ratu negri itu.

Kemudian cahaya itu mengilang dari tubuh Naruto dan Naruto tersenyum tanpa beban dihadapan Sasuke. Bajunya pun telah berubah menjadi sebuah gaun panjang berwarna putih bersih dan rambutnya yang tadi dikuncir dua sekarang tergerai dengan indahnya diterpa cahaya matahari sehingga rambut pirangnya berkilau dan tak lupa sebuah mahkota indah terletak di pucuk kepalanya.

Sasuke terpana untuk ke berapa kalinya melihat sosok Naruto dan ia yakin ia telah mencintai sang ratu tersebut. Lalu memeluk Naruto seraya berbisik ia akan menunggu Naruto diluar istana dan membuat sebuah mantra ditelapak tangan Naruto. Ia berkata itu Venus yang dimaksudkan agar Naruto tak akan melupakannya dan sudah terikat dengan Sasuke, Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu kembali ke istana tanpa paksaan dan memerintah negri HI dengan sangat bijaksana.

.

.

-1 tahun berlalu-

Seorang pria tampan yang belakangan ini digandrungi para wanita di negri HI, terlihat berjalan santai menuju sungai ditengah hutan. Ia biasa menghabiskan waktu bersantai disana menghindari teriakan dan kejaran para wanita-wanita itu. Selam sethuns etelah kejadian bersama Naruto ia menetap di negri HI dan bekerja bersama Temari dan Shikamaru. Mengenai maslahnya pada negri asalnya pun telah selesai karena Kakaknya Itachi mengatakan ia tak dendam dengan Sasuke yang telah menyegelnya selama ini. Malah ia berterima kasih karena berkat Sasuke ia terselamatkan dari perang yang berkecamuk di negrinya.

Hingga sekarang negri HI pun aman dan tentam, cahaya matahari selalu menyinari negri ini tak ada lagi kegelapan semua berjalan Normal. Pemimpin pun memerintah dengan baik dan mau menerima takdirnya. Lagipula hanya 3 tahun kok apa susahnya kan?.

**Dor… **seseorang mengagetkan Sasuke yang sedang asik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hahahah wajah kagetmu sangat jelek Suke!" ejek orang trsebut.

"Hn"

"Hey jangan marah donk, maaf ya ya." Mata orang itu berbinar-binar agar dimaafkan oleh sang Uchiha.

"Siapa yang marah, dasar bodoh. Lama sekali sih dari mana saja?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi

"Habis dari para tetua masih ada yang harus di sembuhkan selama menjadi itu." Jelas orang itu.

"Hn." Sasuke menarik tangan orang itu hingga terjatuh dan memeluknya. "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar aku kangen." Ujar Sasuke mengeratka pelukannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Sasuke." Ia membalas pelukan Sasuke

"Hn. tak apa aku sudah berjanji kan akan menunggumu di luar istana, Naruto." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan pada Naruto dan menatap kedua bola mata sapphire itu.

Sekarang Naruto sudah kembali menjadi orang biasa masa jabatannya sebagai Ratu telah berakhir dan digantikan oleh seorang pria berambut merah dengan wajah baby face. Ingatannya pun telah dikembalikan walaupun sebagian ingatan sebagai ratu dihilangkan tetapi ia masih mengingat Sasuke dengan baik karena mantara venus yang diberikan Sasuke benar-benar bekerja.

"Ayo kita kembali, aku akan masakan makanan kesukaanmu." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke tapi sebelum mereka meninggalkan tempat itu Sasuke memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Naruto dan membuat wajah sang gadis merona.

"Kau masak tetapi tidak boleh pakai sihir."

"Bhuu~ susahh.. dasar Suke! " Naruto mengercutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sendangkan Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

OWARI….~

Thx for reading ^^ mind to review about my story?


End file.
